Bo día meu amor
by Katitty
Summary: (Galician: Good Morning My Love) Lily asked for sleeping Beau- Dean. For sleeping Dean. So I gave her all the fluff and a little extra fluff that I stole from the kid next door. *just read it I don't know how to explain this one*


To Lily,

BecaUSE I ALWAYS WRITE WHEN YOU CALL!

Love,

Your Cheese-ball Chief.

***DO I SERIOUSLY HAVE TO WRITE A DISCLAIMER RIGHT NOW OKAY FINE***

_This is a work of fiction written solely for the entertainment of the spn fandom (COUGH COUGH LILY). All characters belong to their rightful owners and I'm just here being trash compared to the spn writers. Sorry for my trashiness._

*PM FOR PROMPTS*

**ENJOY LILY**

I've woken up everyday at the same time, for the same reason, for the past 12 years.

5:30, every morning on the dot I've woken up to freckles and stubble and his permanent smell of gasoline and apple pie. To his soft snores and twitching toes, to his breath tickling my nose and his chest slowly moving out to touch mine briefly every 1, 2, 3, touch, 3, 2, 1, rest.

Every flutter of his eyelashes pulls another ribbon of love undone in my soul, while every toe that twitches against my calf shatters another wall in my heart, makes me spill every secret to his sleeping form. Dares me to give him everything when all I have ever gotten is nothing.

I love the days when I wake up to him dreaming. When I can feel him take a deeper breath right before he whispers something intelligible. When he runs his hands down my back with the murmur of something close to my name, his wedding rings rolling smoothly over my spine.

I live for the days when his arms pull me closer, holding me tight and not loosening until his eyes slowly fought their way open. For the mornings when his head is against my heart, or his face resting against my neck, even the times when none of his body is touching mine. When I get to see his chest rise and fall from across the bed rather than up close.

The first night was my favorite. When i had fallen asleep against his chest, my hand resting just slightly off his heart, and I had woken in the same position. The only difference being his arms, wrapped loosely around my waste, rather than resting under his head as he leaned back against a pile of over stuffed pillows.

_Today his freckled arm is wrapped around my chest, his other tucked neatly under his head. His legs entwined with mine, and his forehead touching mine none too gently._

His arms tightened around me and he rolled his head back with a groan. I only had a few more minutes of watching him in complete bliss.

His eye lashes flutter against his cheeks as he slowly pulls himself out of his slumber, and he's beautiful.

His hand under his face curls up and scratches his jaw, and he is beautiful.

His tongue slides out to wet his lips and he is still beautiful.

He pulls me tight and my face is squished against his chest awkwardly. And he is beautiful.

His hold loosens way too soon but my smiles too big to complain.

Watching him roll around and stretch is always fun, especially when he still snores while he does it, before dropping down harshly from arching his back with his face turned away and his hand beside his head.

He let me go with a stretch of his arm. I guess he must have sensed my longing, because his whole body rolled once to crush me to the mattress, before he slide off me ungracefully to lay on his side next to me again, snoring softly the whole time.

I find it way too easy to lay there all morning with him. I forget the need to use the bathroom, or my need for food, because watching his face so relaxed while he sleeps in complete and utter bliss overrides all those necessities.

I spend hours watching him everyday. He still thinks he can fool me though.

His breath hitches once, and then he sighs, like every morning and I know he's awake. He tenses, and breathes too strong, he could never fool me with such poor acting.

I pulled back to look up at him and softly ran my hand over his ribs. Apparently it was too early for him to be ticklish, because the only reaction I got was a twitch of his nose.

I tried a different tactic. One that was always guaranteed to get a smile.

"I love you."

His eyes fluttered and he chuckled softly, before pulling me back in and burying his face in my hair.

One of the best things in the world to me is the feeling of his smile against any part of my body, and knowing that I can earn that feeling just by whispering three simple little words brings a smile to my face.

His whole face was smiling when he pulled away, his nose crinkled and his eyes with his smile lines to die for, and again, he is beautiful.

"Good morning," he whispered back, "stop staring at me you creep."

He moved away from me, reaching over for his glasses before he lazily rolled back over to me and cuddled up to my chest, making me the big spoon so he could press his lips to my neck and shoulders.

"I la loo," his sexy morning voice was making it hard to not laugh, "I leerly la loo!"

He stopped kissing me to softly run his hands up my back and into my hair, tugging softly on the curls at my neck.

"Hmm," he sighed before looking up at me, "marry me."

"I have," I replied softly, "twice."

"Marry me again," his eyes followed his hands as the moved down my chest.

"Ask me again in eight years."

"Is that going to be out thing then?" he whispered, "a marriage renewal, every ten years?"

I smiled down at him. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You'll marry me, every ten years?"

"Yes."

"Even when we're ninety?"

"Yes."

"Are you saying yes to the proposal, or are you saying yes to every ten years?

"Yes."

He laughed his full body laugh as he rolled off the bed. "I hate you."

**Hi. :)**

**I tried to get this up as quickly as possible but the internet kept cutting out. But it's here now... how you enjoyed it! :D**

**Chief out.**


End file.
